Heart To Heart
by Linables
Summary: Just basically a smutfest....Kagome x Sango, Kagome x Inu Yasha, and Sango x Miroku. Hey, I was bored!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart To Heart - Chapter One**

Learning

A pleasantly mild summer day found Sango and Kagome seperated from their male companions, taking additional salvage from the heat in a cool pond they had come across. The surroundings were pleasingly quaint; the small, somewhat shallow body of water was surrounded by rocks and a few feet of plush grass on all sides before giving way to forest. There was no sound but the occasional chirp of a bird or a splash as one of the two moved in the water, adding to the relaxing, lazy atmosphere. Well, it should have been - but as she sat on a large stone toward the middle of the pond, cupping water with her hands and dribbling it over herself, Kagome sensed Sango's unease beside her. The taijiya was sitting a few feet to Kagome's left, squirming in the water and nervously tracing circles in the surface of the pond. Kagome's voice seemed to take her by surprise.

"Nani, Sango-chan? Is something wrong?"

Sango let out a pent-up breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Um....no, nothing, Kagome-chan....thank you."

The two caught each other's eyes for a few seconds, and finally Sango caved under Kagome's questioning stare.

"Well, it's just that....well, I've been doing some thinking. Naraku's dead, I've avenged Kohaku and my parents' and my whole villages' suffering....everyone else seems to be happy, and I suppose I should be too. But it's just....I feel like I still, well, um, I still want something more." She let out an abrupt and mildly uncharacteristic chuckle before continuining. "I'm definately not trying to deny it any more, my feelings are so clear that I'd be an idiot to not admit to myself that I have them. It's just....awkward sometimes, feeling the way I do....feeling the way I do about Houshi-sama...."

Sango turned to Kagome to find her smiling softly back at her, understanding and an undertone of relief in her eyes. "I've known for a long time, Sango-chan, that you felt strongly for him. You may not have admitted it to yourself, Sango, but your actions showed it a long time ago." A small blush graced Sango's cheeks. She couldn't find anything sensible to say at the moment, so she just smiled weakly back at Kagome and quipped, "You can notice that so well, and yet you can't notice how Inu Yasha feels about you?" This time Kagome blushed. She set her chin in her hands and couldn't help smiling in slight embarrasment. "Thanks, Sango-chan." was all she said.

A rather awkward silence followed, and Sango finally broke it by saying, "It still feels kind of strange....I feel like I'm not supposed to feel that way about Houshi-sama. I shouldn't like him in _that_ way." Her voice feel for the next statement. "....When I'm just another warm female body for him to grope." Kagome squeezed water out of her hair, and Sango fixed her eyes onto the ripples that the waterdrops made, avoiding Kagome's eyes as she answered. "I don't think so, Sango-chan! I've seen the way Miroku-sama looks at you. It's different from the way he looks at other girls. Whether or not you believe it, I think he has some feelings specially for you." Sango looked up to Kagome at that. She blushed lightly again as she spoke.

"Heh....thanks, Kag. I hope....it's still kinda weird though, you know? He's the first guy I've ever genuinely been in love with." Kagome's eyes closed for a moment, then opened halfway, her lips curving into a shy smile as she answered, "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. I felt the same way when I first realized how I felt about Inu Yasha. But now, loving him is just another part of my day." A few second passed and then Sango said, with her blush strengthening to a crimson color; "Also....well....I don't have any experience. Ever since I could walk, I was taught to be a skilled taijiya, and that's the way I lived by. I never had time for a boyfriend. I wouldn't....heh....know how to please him." Kagome's brows furrowed in thought at the last comment, and slowly she inched closer to her friend. Then, without warning, Kagome reached a hand out and grasped Sango's hand, pulling Sango the rest of the way to her.

Sango gasped quietly as Kagome drew her up onto the rocks surrounding the pool and moved to sit behind her. The gasp grew in strength as Sango suddenly felt a plane of hot skin stretch against her back, and two hands reaching under her arms to cup her breasts. She looked down to see Kagome's hands softly toying with them as she pressed herself into Sango's back, a few random wisps of wet black hair tickling Sango's cheek and shoulder. Kagome's voice came as soft, slow whisper. "Well, I've never been touched either....but I've had a lot of dreams where Inu-kun would touch me real gently, kinda like this...." Sango's breath caught in her throat as Kagome pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, before continuing. "I'm sure Miroku-sama wants to touch only _you_ like this."

The only vocalization Sango could manage was a hoarse whisper. "K-Kagome....I don't know...." With this, Kagome released Sango's breasts and turned her so that they were facing each other. Her voice was confident. "Sango! I know her cares about you. I say you take the chance and just...." Sango had barely noticed Kagome's hands coming up to rest on her shoulders, until one of the hands quickly moved behind her neck and drew Sango forward, crushing her lips against Kagome's. Kagome said nothing, and did nothing but softly kissed her, leading not with experience but simply instinct. Sango felt herself going rather pleasantly numb as Kagome's tongue shyly poked out from her mouth, licking her lips and unwittingly causing Sango to open her mouth against the other girlss, allowing Kagome to softly touch Sango's tongue with her own.

As Kagome pulled away, her head was dipped down and her bangs covered her eyes in shadow, but Sango could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Sango....I know Miroku has feelings for you. You may not have seen how he looks at you, but I have. Trust me, Sango." Sango didn't know quite what to think as she felt herself smiling. "I just....thanks, Kag. I've had so many dreams too...." she trailed off and Kagome moved herself to sit beside Sango. She raised herself up to her knees and pushed herself against Sango, placing a hand on her arm. That hand trailed down her arm, over to her stomach and ever-so-slowly downwards, until Kagome was making soft, horizontal strokes directly above the patch of black hair at Sango's crotch. Her voice was airy and light, but still sincere. "Learn from them, Sango....act on your deepest desires. We can both learn...."

Sango stiffened slightly at the advancements, quickly closing and reopening her eyes as she whispered, "Kagome...." Her friend's voice remained steady. "Just relax. You're my best friend, Sango-chan, and I wanna learn with you....but tell me if you want me to stop." Sango's brain formulated a response, which came to her lips faster than she realized. "No....go....on...." So Kagome continued her soft stroking, leaning her head in closer as she shifted to be in front of Sango again, and dropped her lips to Sango's collarbone. She placed a soft kiss there, then trailed her way over Sango's pulse and to the top of her right breast. In a few seconds, Sango felt a shocking, electric sensation as Kagome's lips tentatively closed over her nipple, taking into her mouth and sucking slightly. Sango's hand flew up from it's resting place on the ground, finding it's way the back of Kagome's head and tangling the fingers into her hair, holding the girl down to her chest. The sensation was overwhelming. And incredibly wonderful.

Kagome continued to run her tongue languidly over Sango's nipple, squeezing the similar peak of the other breast in her fingers. The blood was running to Sango's chest, and gathering at the tips of her breasts to perk her nipples and shift their color to a darker shade of pink. Sango moaned almost inaudibly as she ran her hands through Kagome's hair, holding onto her as she switched breasts and gave the left one equal treatment. The unexpected pleasure ended all too soon, however, as Kagome lifted her head from Sango's chest and took a deep breath. She looked intently at her friend with a small smile playing across her features, and a hint of a blush starting on her cheeks and nose.

Sango returned Kagome's smile, and felt Kagome take a hold of her wrists to gently push her down to the ground. Sango's back hit the soft grass, and Kagome settled herself atop her, her hair falling as a black curtain around her and Sango's faces. Kagome balanced herself on one hand and lifted the other to stroke Sango's stomach, sweeping down from right below her breasts to her lower abdomen. Sango involuntarily gasped and closed her eyes, lips pursing to hold back a moan. Kagome slightly shifted their position once more, so Sango was half-sitting up against a large rock behind her, and Kagome's knees were settled on the ground between Sango's legs. Sliding down some, Kagome brought a hand to the lower regions of Sango's stomach again, this time continuing downwards to stroke her mound through the soft curls.

Sango clenched her teeth as she felt heat pooling up between her legs, she was afraid that if Kagome moved any lower she would....but her thought was never completed as she felt Kagome shyly part her folds and run a finger around the inside. Sango couldn't hold back a strangled moan, reaching a quivering hand up to touch Kagome's arm as she slowly slipped the tip of one long finger into her heat. Sango's breathing became ragged, errant gasps escaping her lips as she felt Kagome probe slightly deeper, and deeper still, until her whole finger was enveloped in Sango's wetness. Suddenly rather unsure of what to do, Kagome absentmindedly pulled her finger out slightly and thrust it back in, earning a soft cry from Sango. Her confidence boosted, Kagome carefully inserted another finger, pumping them in and out with increasing strength and speed.

Kagome brushed her thumb swiftly over the small bundle of nerves at the top of Sango's opening, hearing more breathless cries and feeling Sango's hand clutch onto her harder with every passing stroke of her clit. It took only a few more thrusts and strokes of Kagome's thumb to send Sango completely reeling and over the edge, and she clawed frantically at the grass under her as she felt her inner muscles let go and herself spilling out over Kagome's hand. Once Sango caught her breath, she looked up at Kagome, who was breathing almost as heavily as her, face flushed. Sango gasped out, "Kag...," breaking off as she watched Kagome bring her hand up to her face and shyly poke her toungue out to lick the fluid off her fingers. Sango stiffened with arousal.

Once that was done, Kagome leaned in to softly brush her lips against Sango's, bringing up a reaction and causing the girl to tug Kagome even closer to her, slanting her mouth over hers and kissing her more deeply. Sango tasted herself on her lips as Kagome pulled away from her for breath. With strengtening arousal, and unavoidable curiousity, Sango watched as Kagome kissed her chin and dragged her toungue down her throat to the dip of her neck. She continued over her chest, leaving a trail of kisses between her Sango's breasts, and down over her stomach. Sango's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Kagome's head dropping down to between her legs. Clawing the ground, Sango arched her back and cried out in breathless pleasure as Kagome tentatively licked her folds. She deftly parted them and ran her tongue over the exposed pink, causing Sango to moan deeply and once again weave her fingers into Kagome's hair and hold her down.

Without warning, Kagome's tongue probed into Sango, shocking Sango with the sudden pleasurable intrusion, and Kagome with the feel of Sango's inner walls clamping her tongue. Kagome reached her hands out and grabbed Sango's hips, holding her against her as she thrust her toungue in and out, similar to what a man would do. It once again didn't take long for Sango resolve to crumble, and she gave a muffled cry as she released. What shocked and somehow pleased her was that Kagome hadn't drawn away; even now she held herself up, having the grace to blush sweetly as she licked the insides of Sango's thighs ever-so-softly.

Once the two righted themselves, Sango felt a nagging need to return Kagome's pleasure, and imagined the only way to quench her need was to return Kagome's favor. So she slowly lifted Kagome up to her feet, leading her over to a large rock and signaling for her to sit on it. Kagome did, and Sango kneeled down in front of her, reaching her hands out to part Kagome's legs. "S-Sango-chan...." was heard from above. "You really don't have to...." Sango silenced her by lifting up and placing a sweet kiss on Kagome's lips. Then she returned to her kneeling position between the young miko's legs. "Yeah, I know...." she whispered with affection in her voice. "But I want to, Kagome. Let's learn together...."

Kagome's eyes drooped shut as she felt Sango's breath tickling the inside of her thighs, and a hand reaching up to part her folds for access. The feeling of Sango's breath brushing over her core was soon replaced by the feeling of her tongue making a soft, long stroke over her heat, coming up to flick at her clitoris before Sango's lips closed around it, alternating between light sucks and soft kisses. Kagome couldn't hold back an elongated moan as she was teased in this manner, and her own hands found their way into Sango's hair to hold her friend down and keep the feeling coming. The heat and pressure building up in Kagome's lower abdomen recoiled like a spring as Sango probed her tongue inside, requiring only a few more thrusts to have Kagome break completely. Her hands tightened their grip in Sango's hair as she spilled out, panting like no tommorrow to regain her breath after her orgasm.

Sango gently stroked Kagome's hips as she lapped at her inner thighs, lazily rolling her tougue over the heated flesh. The taste was indescribably unique to Sango, a dull sweetness that she couldn't really describe. She finished her work and lifted her head to look Kagome in the eyes. She reached out a hand to tug Kagome down towards her again, and she fell into Sango's embrace as she finished recovering. They stayed like that for a while, Sango idly pressing small kisses on Kagome's head, temples and brow, or vise versa, neither saying a word for a long time. Curled into each other, they made no attempt to move from the spot or do much but lie there together, exchanging occasional small smiles.

The only thing heard between them was Sango speaking once in a feather-light whisper;

"Thank you...."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart To Heart - Chapter Two**

Revelations

Kagome only stirred from Sango's warm embrace when her ears picked up a small sound coming from the thick forest directly beyond the the pond. She twisted in Sango's arms, turning to face her and ask, "Ne, Sango-chan....did you just hear something in trees?" Sango raised an eyebrow and perked her ears to listen. The quiet was only broken by an almost silent rustle of leaves, nothing Sango interpreted as a threat. "Nah...." she muttered to her friend, laying back down on the ground and wrapping her arm around Kagome's back as the girl in question laid down daintily on top of her.

The girls dismissed their thoughts about the noises in the wood, figuring it was some small animal that was walking through the woods. Nothing to worry about. Truth was, expertly hidden in the foliage was figure crouching down, panting as quietly as he could as he tried to regain his breath. His bare toes curled into the dirt underneath his feet, and he slowly lifted a clawed hand to brush a long strand of silvery-white hair away from his face. What he'd just witnessed was completely mindblowing....and he had in no way planned on seeing it; the though hadn't crossed his mind.

"Damn...." Inu Yasha muttered, tieing up his hakama. He was still in slight shock from the image the lingered vividly in his head, and he couldn't help but lick his lips slightly at the throbbing that it restarted in his body. He'd been perfectly innocent. In complete honesty, he had only been coming this way because Kagome's prolonged absence had been trying his patience. He'd figured she went to take a bath, and realized that Sango had gone with her, but he'd thought nothing of it. He'd walked through the forest, looking everywhere for Kagome, and then he'd finally picked up her scent - strangely stronger than usual - and followed it to this clearing in the woods.

He peeked through the surrounding trees, and had been about to call out Kagome's name, when he was faced with that sight. Sango lieing on the grass by the pond, writhing in pleasure as Kagome's head was dipped between her legs, hands clutching Sango's thighs. It was one of the most....arousing, yes, definately arousing, sights he'd even been presented with in his life. It was exquisite in a starnge way that he couldn't describe. Inu Yasha cursed himself quickly, imagining he'd unwittingly picked up these things up from Miroku, but he was willing to put it off for now. He'd stayed for the full rest of their act, making himself silent and completely concealed in the foliage. Looking down, he was hardly surprised to discover the very apparent bulge that had formed itself in his pants.

So, he untied his hakama and let it fall....

And now here he was, an alarmingly short time later, panting and re-adjusting into his pants. It took him some time to completely collect himself - and once he did, Inu Yasha stood up as fast as his situation would allow him, and bolted back through the trees.

* * *

Later that night at the small village they'd been offered homes at after their journey's end, Inu Yasha battled a most overwhelming feeling of needing to talk to Kagome. He'd jump every time he saw her, or Sango for that manner, and especially when he saw them together. Just seeing them brought back the images that seemed to be permanently engraved in his memory, whether he liked it or not. And Inu Yasha was afraid that if those images kept up, he'd be acting much more like Miroku in the near future than he would ever like.

So finally, a few hours after the sun had set and the village had quieted down, Inu Yasha wandered to the room where Kagome slept. He gulped, tingling with a strange feeling that could be anticipation, and opened the door a crack. He saw Kagome sitting on a small chair close to her bed, holding up a mirror and brushing out her hair. She was dressed as he was used to seeing her, wearing a skirt from her time matched with a shirt with tiny ribbons for sleeves. The material of both the garments was light and airy, twisting and wrinkling as Kagome shifted, skirt occasionally stretching far enough up to reveal a stretch of creamy thigh.

Gathering his wits, Inu Yasha silently opened the door further and walked into the room. Kagome only noticed him when he sat down on her bed, the blankets making noise as they shifted. She turned around quickly in her surprise, dropping her brush as she turned to face him. "Inu Yasha," she said in question form. "What are you....doing here?" Inu Yasha glanced down at Kagome's light blue bedding as he tried to answer. "Well um....um....I just...." Kagome stood up from her chair, and walked over closer to Inu Yasha. She sat down next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his arm and making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Yeah?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Kagome....I....I wanted to talk to you about something...."

Kagome re-adjusted herself beside Inu Yasha to get more comfortable. "Yeah, and what's that?" she asked. No answer for several seconds. Then finally - "Kagome, um, earlier today....when you and Sango left...." he stopped, contemplating what he was going to say. "....When you two left, it was, well, taking too long....so I left to try and find you...." Inu Yasha made a point to avoid Kagome's eyes as he told her this. "I swear I didn't know where you were....or what you were doing....or anything....but...." Kagome broke him off with a soft whisper. "....You saw us?" Inu Yasha finally looked up to Kagome to see a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Uhm....well, yeah."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that. Finally Inu Yasha was so bothered by it that he burst into words again. "Kagome....um, about that...." He turned to Kagome to see if she might have something to say. But she seemed to be completely lost for words at the moment, so Inu Yasha continued. "About that, well, I....I can't desribe how I felt seeing that. It was amazing on one hand...." His cheeks immediately flushed. "But I was also imagining during the whole time...." he never finished his sentence, seeming to have lost his courage at the final moment.

Kagome seemed to have finally found something to say. "I....I, we were just learning together, Inu Yasha. Sango-chan's my best friend. I was getting ready....getting ready for...." Kagome seemed to lose her voice as well momentarily. "I was getting ready for the day I imagined I would do the same with the one person I truly love in that way....the one I want as a real lover." However touching the words may have been, they left a nagging hollow in the pit of Inu Yasha's stomach, as he wondered who that "one person" was. Sure, he'd had countless dreams about that person being himself, being able to touch, taste and pleasure Kagome in that way, but he hadn't ever harbored any thoughts that that fantasy might come true. _'If it's that wimpy, bastard wolf....'_ Inu Yasha said silently to himself. _'I swear, I will kill him....'_

The uncertainty more unbearable now than it had ever been, and Inu Yasha felt he had to do something about it. He willed himself to speak. "I....I understand, Kagome....I have thoughts about that one special person too...." He only realized he might have said the wrong thing when Kagome retorted; "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to just see her go hell without you." Inu Yasha turned quickly towards Kagome at that comment. He grabbed her shoulders, startling the girl into listening to him. "Kagome...." He closed his eyes and shook his head quickly. "Kagome....you really think was I talking about her? If you did, you're even more dense than I thought."

A startled look donned Kagome's face. She said nothing, so Inu Yasha took it as his cue to continue. "Kagome, you mean a lot to me. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Look at me, Kagome!" He reached a hand out to lift her chin and make her look at him. "You're the one reason I kept going on through everything I did 'till the very end. You're who I fought for. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but Kagome, I swear, I've never cared about anybody as much as I care about you." He continued in the most sincere voice he could muster, looking straight into Kagome's eyes. "I love you, Kagome. I love you more than anything."

Inu Yasha's whole world was suspended before him at that moment, as he watched the girl of his affections stare back at him with happy tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. His whole future depended on what she would say now. Kagome's face slowly broke out into a wide, joyful smile, and she reached a hand up to stroke Inu Yasha's cheek. Relief flooded over him in torrents when Kagome opened her mouth and whispered; "Inu Yasha....I love you....for the longest time, I always have. I love you so much."

It might have been his estactic mood at the moment, or it may have been his primal instictincts, or may have been a combination of both, but before Kagome could say anything else Inu Yasha's mouth closed over hers. The feeling raced through her like electricity as he pressed his lips against hers, communicating his pent-up need and passion. One of Kagome's hands worked its way to the back of Inu Yasha's neck, and the other to the base of one of his ears as she kissed him back. He slowly licked her lips as a request for further access, and Kagome opened her mouth against his to allow Inu Yasha to probe his tongue into her mouth and caress her own with it.

As they parted for air, happy tears were breaking free of Kagome's eyes. She couldn't stop them any more than she could her wide smile, and let both shine as further confimation of her feelings. Inu Yasha reached up a hand to softly stroke Kagome's cheek as she started to gently rub the base of one of his ears, raising up her hand that had been resting on the back of his neck to the other one when he started to growl quietly. Feeling his resolve weaken as Kagome toyed with that one spot she knew would excite him, Inu Yasha softly grasped her hands in his own and pulled them from his ears, leaning down instead to deliver another burning kiss to her lips.

Kagome felt herself being pushed back onto her bed, Inu Yasha still kissing her as her back hit the blanket. Inu Yasha settled himself comfortably over her, tracing her side with one hand as he kissed her, starting from just below her breast to her lower thigh. Kagome couldn't hold back an involuntary shudder as his fingertips and claws brushed over her bare skin. When Inu Yasha lifted his head to look at her, Kagome could see his eyes shining with a thrilling mixture of happiness, love and lust. She didn't resist an urge to run her hand down his back. "Kagome...." Inu Yasha whispered. "Kagome, I want you so badly...." Looking up at him with what dhe was sure was the same expression, Kagome smiled. "Take me, Inu Yasha. Please....make me yours."

Inu Yasha smiled widely, leaning down to place a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek before continuing to leave a trail of them over her face and chin and down her neck. He balanced himself atop her on his left hand as his right slipped under Kagome's flimsy shirt, catching a hold of the hem and pulling it up. He pulled it off of her, and dropped his mouth to her collarbone as he fidgeted with her bra. Kagome's breath began to come out in small, errant gasps, she only noticed her bra being pulled off of her as the cooler night air hit her bare chest.

Inu Yasha's mouth made a trail from Kagome's collarbones to above her breasts, running his toungue over the creamy skin between her breasts before working his way to the top of one. Kagome gasped as Inu Yasha lached his mouth onto her nipple, alternating between sucking gently and rolling his tongue over it in long, slow strokes. Taking his time, Inu Yasha finished with one breast and started with the other, Kagome moaning and randomly gasping his name all the while. As his mouth left the other breast as well, Inu Yasha lifted a hand to unzip her skirt, pulling it off of her.

At this point Kagome was gasping and writhing under Inu Yasha's minstrations, while he balanced himself above her and took in her touseled beauty. The scent and feel of her skin seemed intoxicating and Inu Yasha couldn't help reaching back out towards Kagome to run a hand slowly down her side. Her skin was silk under his fingers. Reveling in the feel of her, Inu Yasha continued to caress her side as he reached the waistband of her underwear, bringing his other hand up to assist in his task of removing them. He hooked his thumbs under the sides of the modest white cotton garment, pulling it off of Kagome's hips and down her legs.

The sight of her in all of her nudity ignited Inu Yasha's senses like he'd never imagined, and he trailed his hand to the junction of Kagome's legs, dancing his fingers over the insides of her thighs. The small, pleasured gasps Kagome emitted as he did this only served to excite Inu Yasha further, and he moved his hand quickly to part her folds and run a finger over her heat. She was already deliciously wet, and Inu Yasha found himself straining in his hakama, somewhere around his lower regions. He continued to stroke Kagome, running one and then two fingers across her, then drawing a shocked, pleasurable moan from her when he plunged two fingers into her core.

Looking up to his lover's face as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, Inu Yasha noted her disheveled state; face flushed red, hair in dissaray and eyes glassy with pleasure. And he loved it. Withdrawing his fingers before she had a chance to climax, he then leaned up slightly to plant a wet kiss on her lower stomach. He felt Kagome's hands weaving into his hair again as he made a trail downwards. Keeping up the pace, Inu Yasha buried his nose into the soft curls at the junction of Kagome's legs, taking in her scent which was strongest there. Kagome's hands tightened in his hair, and Inu Yasha smirked softly as he reached out to part her folds and expose her to him once more.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, and he groaned in arousal from the loud moan Kagome gave when he ran his toungue over her heat. He kept up the action, licking upwards towards her sensitive nub and flicking it with his tongue at the end of every stroke. She was incredibly wet, and impossible for Inu Yasha to resist. So he continued until he felt Kagome tense beneath him, clutching onto him as she trembled and he felt her spill out onto his tongue and over the sheets. As Kagome regained her breath, Inu Yasha lapped at the insides of her thighs and enjoyed her reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Some time passed before Inu Yasha lifted himself from between Kagome's legs and positioned himself above her, watching as Kagome reached up to unfasten his haori, shirt, and hakama. With help from him they fell off and were tossed unceremoniously to the ground to join Kagome's clothing. Inu Yasha took this moment to gaze down into Kagome's eyes, stroking her cheek with one hand. "Kagome....you're absolutely sure you want this? Once it done, you can't go back. Inu youkai mate for life, Kagome. And gods, I love you so much, I won't push you to anything you don't want me to do." Tears pricked at the corners of Kagome's eyes at his sweet words, and she smiled up at him and nodded sincerely.

"I want you, Inu Yasha. I want to be with you forever. Please, Inu Yasha. I love you."

So Inu Yasha leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips as he positioned himself at her enterance, taking one last look at Kagome before grasping her hand and thrusting down into her. Kagome gasped and tensed up at the slight pain breaking her virginal barrier caused, but Inu Yasha held on to her, for as long as she needed, recovering quickly and instead being presented with the most incredible sensation she'd ever felt. She thrusted slightly up against him to tell him that she was okay, at which he pulled out of her and then pushed back in, creating a rhythm and falling victim to the sweet tremors it caused.

Both were stripped of anything but their sense of touch, calling out strangled version of the other's names in a cresendo of muffled moans and gasps as they rocked into each other. Kagome's hands wrapped absentmindely around Inu Yasha's neck, crushing his lips down to hers in a scorching kiss as her legs nimbly wrapped themselves around his waist to pull him even further into her. She felt an unexplainable heart building up in her lower stomach as the hanyou breathlessly rammed himself against her, a heat that seemed to flow from every one of her pores and concentrate somewhere in between her legs. Kagome bucked up against Inu Yasha in a frantic attempt to connect herself with him completely and find a way to let go of the heat that was struggling to break free.

She gasped then as she felt herself being turned over and propped onto her hands and knees at lightning speed, and more so when she felt Inu Yasha fill her again, thrusting still with no less energy or passion. If possible, the feeling was only intensified by the new position; he sank even deeper and Kagome felt herself tremble and tighten around him. A low, guttural growl from Inu Yasha at the feeling of this knocked Kagome to the brink, and she collapsed her upper body onto the bed as he thrust into her a few last times, bringing them both to the breaking point. Kagome closed her eyes and her world spun as she released. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could make out Inu Yasha growling in pleasure as he followed her, releasing himself into her and leaning downwards. He sought out the soft skin at the spot where her neck and shoulder connected, and bit down on it, drawing blood. Then he collapsed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to the bed with him.

The swirling mass of colors before Kagome's eyes finally began to return to focus, and she stroked Inu Yasha's hair softly as she took deep breaths in attempts to calm herself. Inu Yasha was lieing half-on top of her, head resting in the crook of her neck as he idly licked at the wound he'd made, the wound that was sure to scar and stay on her skin for life as a mark of her mating him. Inu Yasha grinned with pride. No one else could touch her. She was his, and always would be his, and Inu Yasha would make sure to stay by her side and protect her with his life each passing day. And he was hers, he mused to himself; he was Kagome's and no one else's. Finding the strength to look up at Kagome's face, Inu Yasha found her smiling in return, happy tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as they started to droop shut.

Inu Yasha found his voice.

"I love you, Kagome....forever. I promise you that."

"Aishiteru Inu Yasha....I'll always love you...." was the last thing uttered by the girl before she feel into light, blissful sleep. Smiling, Inu Yasha situated himself beside her, closed his eyes, and soon drifted away himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart To Heart - Chapter Three**

Destiny

Sango flipped a piece of hair out of her face as she walked along the small dirt path to the village, coming back from gathering medicinal herbs in the nearby fields. The cool breeze that day was calming, and Sango found her thoughts inevitably drifting back to the day before at the hotspring with Kagome. She blushed slightly; it seemed she couldn't keep the thought out of her head no matter how hard she tried. And thinking about that experience would always make her think about the reason that it had occured in the first place. Her talking to Kagome about her feelings for Miroku. That, that would always make her blush even more. She could in no way deny that the experience with Kagome had felt amazing....but it was only as they had said amongst themselves, learning together about love among two best friends.

Miroku was different. It had taken Sango too long to admit it to herself, but she had realized some time ago that her feelings for the houshi had been apparent since soon after she had met him. It was undoubtably his lingering habit of touching her casually in inappropriate places that had strengthened Sango's will to keep the feelings to herself, but now she was finding it hard to keep it in anymore. She had come across a solid conclusion - she was in love with him, no telling herself otherwise. She knew it. She loved him in different way than she had ever loved any man, he was the kind that could make her feel at the knees when he said something sweet. And, as much as she didn't like to admit it, she had grown to rather like the groping.

Drifting back to reality, Sango shook her head sadly and gave a quiet sigh. There was still no way to say he actually felt the same way about her. Not by a long shot. Kagome had said at the hot spring that she saw the way he looked at her, that she thought he definately had some specials feelings for her, but Sango couldn't completely believe it until she saw the look in his face with her own eyes. She walked the last few steps towards the door of the small house she lived in, and was about to open the door, when she heard a curious sound from the house to the right of her own. Miroku's house? What was going on in there?

Sango suddenly found herself extremely curious.

So she walked over to the neighboring house, to the small window that she knew opened to the bedroom. She peeked in.

* * *

Miroku slowly shook his head as he dropped down to sit on his futon. Sango's long absence since that morning had an effect of extreme boredom on him - and that boredom had led to him thinking about her even more, running the memories of their journeys together in his head and trying to piece together the facts about the sometimes rather awkward relationship he had with her. That, in turn, made him realize that he wasn't happy with his relationship with the taijiya. There was probably nothing he could do about it now, he told himself. He'd ruined any genuine chance he'd had with her with his constant wandering hands. The thought was rather heartbreaking, as he _was_ genuinely in love with her, no matter how laughable the thought may be to anyone else who heard it.

He'd realized it a long, long time ago, that was actually in love with her and felt differently for her than he had about any other girl he'd ever met in his life. She was indeed different. Sango wasn't just one of the girls he would consider pretty, and walk up to casually and ask to bear his child. He gave a little hollow laugh. Those were all mainly just out of habit. He felt nothing whatsoever towards most of them that was remotely like what he felt for Sango. But all that wasn't going to do him any good anymore. He could almost predict what everyone else thought about him, that he was just a womanizer who didn't really know the meaning of truly falling in love. And planting that image of him in people's minds, especially Sango's, had ruined any chance he had of Sango believing that he loved her.

Reality was just cruel. He'd heard an unusual racket from Kagome's house the previous night - he'd experienced enough to infer that she and Inu Yasha had finally come to terms with each other. Well, he said to himself, they seemed to be destined from the start. They'd travelled a rocky road, but their mutual love was strong enough to surpass that and let them find each other in the end and never let go. What upset him the most about his ruined chances with Sango were that he had brought them on himself - he could have been a gentleman from the start, he could have tried to restrain his hormones, but he hadn't. He'd simply touched her one too many times for comfort and now that was all she saw him as.

"Well...." Miroku said to himself quietly. "If it's not going to happen in reality....I may as well hold onto the dreams."

Slowly his hand drifted up to the tie on his robes, and undid it, and he tossed the outer robe off of him and to the ground. He proceeded to unfasten his inner robe and bring it to his knees, leaving all of him, save for his lower legs, exposed. Slowly, Miroku lifted his right hand, now free of the kaze ana curse, and brought it down into his lap. Plastering an image of Sango's glowing, happy face in his mind, he slowly wrapped the hand around his member, lifting it up to make a long, slow stroke. The combination of his earlier thoughts of Sango, the ones now, and the feeling his hand was inflicting, made him hard within the time it took to make a few more strokes up and down.

Gasping slightly, Miroku threw his head back and clutched the blanket below him with his left hand, chest heaving with every starined breath he took. He couldn't hold back a moan he continued pumping his hand up and down, working himself as he wished with all he was that Sango might work him. He shook his head to clear it of any thoughts, and simply stroked harder, pulling him further and further along the road to oblivion. He was beginning to get dizzy and numb with pleasure, and he muttered Sango's name as he inched closer to a peak, still mindlessly stroking....almost there....a little more....

He heard the door squeak.

Countless alarms blazed violently in Miroku's head as his eyes shot open, and he struggled to reach down and gather his robes to re-clothe himself. Whoever it could have been, they had walked in on something that he would not have liked known by anything else. But his blood chilled, and his heart seemed to stop beating as he looked up and realized who it was, in complete terror. The look on the taijiya's face was one of subdued shock, mouth slightly agape and eyes rather wide. As Miroku finished pulling his robes back on, he hung his head in embarrasment, trying whatever he could to avoid Sango's eyes.

Her footsteps approaching him made his nerves buzz with anxiety and fear, closing his eyes and waiting for the reprimanding she would surely give for him having thoughts like these about her. But nothing came, no harsh words, no characteristic slap. Instead, to his surprise, he felt a delicate hand on his chin, lifting his head up to have him look her in the eyes. Her voice was quiet and laced with an undertone of disbelief. "Were you really thinking about me just now?" she asked. Miroku donned a stunned expression. "Y-yes....yes, Sango, I was...." he muttered, searching her eyes for any sign of anger. He found none. Sango continued to look at his for a few more seconds, and Miroku was sure he would burst from the anxiety, when he felt something he hadn't suspected in a million years.

A light brush of her lips against his.

It took Miroku a few moments to recover from the shock, but soon he willed himself to kiss back, a hand reaching up to brush Sango's cheek as he applied gentle pressure to her lips. When Sango pulled away, the look on her face had changed. It had shifted to one that Miroku swore was a mixture of relief and happiness, and his heart raced at the thought. Sango stepped back and her lips lifted into a smile. "Houshi-sama," she said, looking him in the eyes. "What are your true feelings for me?" Miroku was stunned for a moment before he forced his mouth open and answered her question. "Why, Sango-chan....no matter how hard it may be for you or anyone else to believe this, I am....I'm very much in love with you, I have been for a long time now."

There was hard intake of breath that caught in her throat as Sango's smile widened, and one happy tear beaded in the corner of her eye. "Houshi-sama...." she whispered. "As much as you may not believe this either....I'm in love with you as well." Miroku looked up at her in awe, and it was as if all of his prayers had been answered at that one moment. He could hardly believe it. As if to prove the validity of her words, he quickly stood up and pulled Sango to him, once again placing his mouth over hers and kissing her more vigor and passion than last time. To his delight Sango willingly gave into the kiss, melting into his arms and opening her mouth to allow him further access.

Miroku took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Sango's mouth, gently stroking her own as his hand lifted up to rest at the nape of her neck. They kissed until the need to breathe parted them, and when they did part, their expressions were ones of mutual joy. "Sango...." Miroku idly whispered. "My Sango...." He reached out to her in attempts pull her to him once more, but was surprised when she jumped back, a sly smile beginning to tug at her lips. He watched in delight and fascination as Sango carefully undid the tie of her traveling kimono, loosening it just enough to let the top part fall to her waist and leave her chest exposed.

With the smile firmly planted on her face, Sango lifted one hand from her side to cup her right breast, holding it first in her palm and then fanning out her fingers to sweep them over the curve. Her other hand lifted to do the same thing to the left breast, and she slowly rolled her thumbs over her nipples in two simultaneous strokes. She gave a few more strokes before curling her index fingers up to meet their corresponding thumbs and pinch her nipples between them, throwing her head back and giving a soft sigh as she did so. This display was nothing short of gorgeous to the man standing in front of Sango, and no matter how much he willed himself to stay back, Miroku couldn't help but run to her.

So within several more seconds Sango was back in Miroku's arms, and leaning up give him another burning kiss as she was led to sit on the futon. Miroku's hands found their way to the tie at Sango's waist, and he deftly tugged on it, loosening it all the way and letting Sango's robes fall all of the way off her. Sango fought the instinctive urge to cover herself as they parted, instead looking up at Miroku as a blush graced her cheeks, adding to her already flushed appearant. Getting closer seemed necessary to Miroku at that moment, and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss in the dip of Sango's neck. She tossed her head back as he continued to make a trail of them over her collarbones and to the top of one breast, alternating between kissing, licking and nipping at her creamy skin.

His trail continued over the peak of one breast and he immediately captured the taut, dusty pink nipple between his lips, sucking on it gently and raising a hand to stroke Sango's back. Her hand in turn traveled up to the back of his head, idly undoing his small hairtie and holding him down to her chest. When he was satisfied with himself, Miroku lifted his head and turned his attention Sango's other breast, leaning in and giving it same treatment as he had given the previous. Sango's soft, strangled moan as he did this was music to his ears.

As he finished and lifted his head from her breast, Miroku rose up and gently pushed Sango down onto the futon, assuming his position and hovering over her. Sango smiled up at him and Miroku could have melted - he was confident enough to trail and hand down her stomach and catch the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down over her hips, down her legs, and off of her onto the floor. He was surprised by the feel of Sango's small hands reaching up to undo the fastenings of his robes, pulling them down his shoulders before he lifted himself up temporarily and tossed them off completely.

Miroku was content in just looking down at his Sango at that moment, and was pleasantly shocked as he felt Sango's hand move over his stomach and down to grasp his manhood - it brought about a breathless gasp from Miroku, who tensed above her and closed his eyes. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked up and down, and at that point Miroku felt that if she kept this up he would come before he even had a chance to be inside her. So gathering up his wits, Miroku reached down and removed Sango's hand from him, instead staring intently down at her to confirm her desires. "You really want this, Sango?" he whispered breathlessly. "I would like nothing more than to touch you, Sango, and you know that, but I won't force you to let me do anything you find uncomfortable."

Sango smiled up at him and nodded, eyes shining with happy tears. "Please, Miroku. I've already waited for you for way too long...." So with a last bright smile at his beloved Sango, Miroku balanced himself above her center and grasped Sango's hand as he plunged down and thrust into her. Sango's deep moan echoed through his ears as she felt the tip of him penetrate her, and she clutched tighter onto his hand, waiting for the imminent pain her first time would bring. It came fast, and Sango winced when it did, but Miroku showered her face with small kisses and waited patiently above her for the pain to subside before continuing.

When it did, Sango felt amazed by the sheer sensation of having him inside of her, and she idly bucked her hips up against Miroku's in an attempt to connect further to him. Miroku gasped at the added contact, and quickly pulled halfway out only to thrust back in, repeating this action and building up a steady pace. Sango's breathless moans filled the room as she raised her hips to meet his thrust for thrust, bringing him into her to the hilt. The sensation was overwhelming to both, and both could do nothing but push into the other in attempts to reach the edge; Miroku stroking Sango's sides and arms, Sango lifting her legs to wrap around Miroku's waist as she ran her hands over his back.

Sango was almost completely claimed by the pleasured tremors running through her body, and she clawed at Miroku's back as she was brought almost to the breaking point. Her brain registered only the feeling of Miroku connected with her as he gave a few more thrusts, finally causing Sango to snap and let everything go, her inner walls clamping down on him as she cried Miroku's name out in the pleasure from her orgasm. Her tightening around him was the last Miroku needed to follow her, he grasped Sango's sides as he squeezed his eyes closed, went rigid and released his seed into her with one last cry of her name.

Miroku then collapsed on top of Sango, hearing her heart beating frantically in her throat as she recovered, and feeling her arms around him on his back. As he caught his breath Miroku shifted to rest his head between Sango's breasts, enjoying the feel of her heaving chest rising and falling beneath him. He closed his eyes lightly and felt Sango's hands running through his sweat-soaked hair as her breathing quieted to normal, his own steadying to fall in rhythm with hers. Their thoughts as they held each other, and the feel of their bodied pressed together skin to skin - were absolutely amazing to both.

No words except a few "I love you"s needed to be exchanged as the couple drifted off to sleep, entwined together and enveloped in the love they had waited too long to find.

Funny, how learning reaps its benefits - even better how it finds ways to uncover destiny.


End file.
